Just A Coincidence
by prussiiiaa
Summary: Lukas Bondevik has been friends with his childhood crush Mathias Kohler for as long as he could remember. But when Mathias is forced to move away, Lukas regrets not telling him how he feels. When he is 18 and moving to New York City for college, he may just run into Mathias.
1. Chapter 1

I guess I had a pretty good childhood growing up. I had a reasonable amount of friends. I grew up with a nice family. Hell, I even had a crush. Would you count that as a nice, normal childhood? I don't care about your answer, because this is my story. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. This story is about how I messed up by falling in love with this guy. An annoying, loud, cute guy. His name was Mathias Kohler. I haven't seen him since 8th grade. 5 long years without him. Yes, we texted and skyped, but I needed to feel him. Wait, that sounds wrong. Oh god it sounds so wrong.

Anyways, I guess I should tell you how we met? Yeah, I'm going to do that. I have no idea what I'm doing. Feel free to complain. Do keep in mind, I won't listen.

* * *

It was the middle of the year in 1st grade when Mrs. Hedervary announced that we had received a new student from Denmark. This kid, whom would end up being my best friend and future crush, was a very interesting little kid. He had bright blue eyes, like everyone else here in Oslo, very VERY wild blond hair. I mean, it was sticking up all over the damn place. He probably still has his stupid hair styled like that. Getting off topic. And that smile, it could light up a whole room. He had a massive amount of freckles. I remember him telling us that he even had them on his butt. I did not need to know that back then.

The kid walked up to the front of the little classroom and announced himself. "Hi there! My name is Mathias Kohler, but you can just call me Mathias. Or Matt. I don't really mind either one!". He smiled for probably the fifth time in ten minutes. I could already tell he would be annoying as hell and I wouldn't like him. Well, I was somewhat right.

"Mathias, why don't you sit next to Lukas?" Mrs. Hedervary told Matthias. If you were wondering who the luck kid named Lukas was, that was me. I, Lukas Bondevik, cried on the inside. I did not want to sit next to this loud, obnoxious, idiotic boy. He sat down next to me despite my telling him off inside my head. Mrs. Hedervary passed out the day's main activity: coloring a picture of a forest. I grabbed for some colors, as did everyone else at my table did. We were the best goddamned there ever was.

We would never ever dare to act up like everyone else, thanks to all of us being the most intelligent kids in our class. We all started to color our pictures, making small talk.

"So, how was everyone's weekend?" Arthur Kirkland, my friend, asked all of us.

"Well, my mom got me an awesome magic kit for my birthday next week because she won't be there." Vladimir Popescu, my other friend, responded.

"It was boring. Emil did nothing other than babble, cry, and sleep. Maybe he pooped his diaper but I'm not sure." I stated. Emil is my younger half-brother from Iceland. His mom married my dad last year when he just turned 2 years old. I heard someone laugh. It was that new kid, Mathias. I kind of forgot that he was there.

"Over the weekend, we drove up from Copenhagen, that's the capital of Denmark, to here. It was pretty boring. My sisters wouldn't stop talking about their boyfriends and how much they were going to miss them when probably by now those guys found other girlfriends. Other than moving around, it was pretty boring." he added. I was astonished. He moved from Denmark to Norway in two days?

"Wait, so you moved from Copenhagen to Oslo in two days? How is that possible?" I inquired. Of course, with my childish mind I didn't know that driving from there only took about 6 hours.

"It doesn't take that long. It's like, 5 or 6 hours from Copenhagen. Plus, we left on Wednesday of last week, so we had much more time to unpack and stuff." Mathias informed us. He smiled and sat back in his seat, coloring the forest picture. I shrugged and continued coloring my own picture. _Ok,_ I thought _This kid is somewhat smart. I guess he's ok._ We continued to color our pictures. Maybe a hour or so later, Mrs. Hedervary called us for lunch and recess.

Like every lunch, Arthur, Vladimir, and I sat together and ate. But today, it was different. Mathias followed us. He said that he thought I was cool and wanted to be my friend. What was so special about me? I'm a blonde, like everyone else here, with some of it pulled back by a cross pin. And I have dark blue eyes. And a gigantic baby face. Even now I do.

I didn't get this kid at all.

"Why don't you go talk to Logan or Allistor Kirkland? We're trying to eat lunch." I suggested. Mathias's smile faded. He looked hurt.

"Oh, ok. Where are they?" he asked.

"My brothers are over there." Arthur pointed at a table filled with boys. Mathias got up and walked over to where Arthur pointed. The boys brought him into their group as fast as you can say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'. The rest of lunch went peacefully and so did the rest of the day.

Over the rest of my first grade year, Mathias and I became friends. Then in the second grade, he and I became **inseparable**. No one really questioned the stuff we did. We would hug, talk like teenage girls, have frequent sleepovers, and other 'non-manly' things. But in 6th grade, that's when we started to get noticed about what we did. This was the year that everyone realised who they liked. Except for us. We, well I, was called 'queer' and 'fag' a lot. But Mathias was always there to beat the kid up.

But something happened in 8th grade. AKA the year I fell in love with that Dane. It was the third of January in 2011 when Mathias told me something. Something fatal. We were sitting at our usual table when he told me he needed to tell me something.

"Hey, uh, Lukas?" he mumbled. Mathias squirmed in his seat.

"Yeah?" I said, looking up from my sandwich. He had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong? You have that look again."

"Yeah, well, uh, this is really hard for me to say but, um, my parents are moving to America. And their taking me with them." I dropped my sandwich into my lap and stared into his eyes, checking to see if he was joking. There was no trace of joke in those blue eyes.

"You, you're moving to America? Wha- why?" I choked on the tears trying to force their way out.

"Don't ask me! Go and ask my dad's job why it has to be so shitty. The fucking hospital. Sometimes I wish that my dad had a different job, like a teacher or something." Mathias hung his head, letting his crazy blonde hair fall into his face. I didn't know what to say. We didn't talk for the rest of the day.

The year sped by faster than I wanted it to. Then the seventh of June came by. The day when Mathias would be leaving for America. Thanks to his dad's job. We spent the whole day around each other, not keeping our feelings to ourselves. We cried and cried until we couldn't muster up any more tears.

I got to go to the airport with the Kohler family to say one last goodbye. I will never forget this day.

Mathias turned around to face me. "Lukas Bondevik. You were my first friend I made when I moved here. Even though you didn't like me at first, I broke down that wall of hatred and you became my best friend here. I will truly miss you." he grabbed me by the soldiers and squeezed me. A few seconds and stares later, he let go and it was my turn to say my voe.

"Mathias Kohler. Even though I thought of you poorly when I first met you, you managed to become my best friend by breaking down that wall inside me. I will always thank you for that. I will really miss you, you bumbling, Danish idiot." we chuckled.

"There's the Norwegian I became friends with." We hugged one last time before his flight was called. As he walked away, Mathias turned around to say one last thing. "I will never forget you, Lukas! And don't you dare forget me!" I laughed and returned the shout. "Don't worry, I don't think I could ever forget that stupid grin of yours that can light up a whole room."

And those were our last words ever exchanged. The rest of the summer was spent e-mailing Mathias. When freshman year came around, I almost cried on the first day. Apparently, we were to share most of our classes. But that never happened. And I never got to confess my feelings.

* * *

Over the next four years, things changed. Arthur, Vladimir, and I didn't really talk. So, I was quite lonely. I dated around a bit, none ended very well. But nothing else happened.

* * *

Finally, we've caught up with the present. Just so it will all make sense, that was about 14 years ago. That makes me 18. And being 18 means that I was going to college. I recently got accepted into Columbia University in New York. Didn't Mathias say he was moving there? Meh, I don't know. Even if he did move there, it would be impossible to find him.

Anyway, in the month of June, I started to pack my bags. This was going to be fun. I was going to move to America. Land of the free, home of the brave. But the sad thing is, I have to leave my baby brother Emil alone for 2 years. He said that he would try to get enough money to move to America when he was older.

So here I am now, on the seventh of July, putting the last of my things into a box. I stepped back and gave my room one last look-over. This would be the last time I would see this place. Emil walked into my room.

"Time to go, Lukas. The moving truck is here, and I need to get you to the airport." he informed me.

"Ok." I said. Emil walked off. I'm going to miss that little nerd. I grabbed my luggage and met Emil in the car. We drove to the Oslo airport. We went through security and walked in silence to my gate. I turned to my younger brother.

"Listen Emil, I know how you feel right now with me leaving Norway. I went through this before. Contrary to popular belief, I actually have feelings. Remember Mathias Kohler? Yeah, I cried for three days straight because he was my best friend and I ended up falling in love with that idiotic Dane. Anyway, I'm just telling you it's ok to cry when I'm gone. Even though you act like you don't I know that you love me as a brother deep down. And I love you too, Emil." I admitted. I could see tears forming in the 16 year old Icelandic boy I've grown up with. He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me. We stayed like that for a bit.

Emil stayed with me until my flight was called. That was when Eml finally spoke up.

"I'm going to really miss you too, big bro. And also, you were in love with that Mathias? I didn't know that. Have you come out too Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did fall in love with Mathias. And no, I have not came out yet. I plan on doing it when I come home next year," I hugged Emil one last time. "And Emil, don't be afraid to come out to them either. Don't wait as long as I have, Ok?"

"Ok." he said, tears coming back into those violet eyes of his. We exchanged goodbyes and I got onto my flight. Time for a 7 hour flight to New York. I sat down in my seat and a few minutes later, my flight took off. Just before I went to sleep, I messaged the man I was supposed to be staying with. All I knew about his was that his name was Berwald Oxentirena, he was going to go to the same university as me, and he was Swedish.


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHH CHAPTER TWO! Ok so here's the thing, the chapters are going to vary in length, but you might not notice that because I try to keep it close to the first chapters length.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy and reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

The flight landed at 5:30 am. I grabbed my things and got off, looking for Berwald. As I surveyed the area, I spotted a tall man holding a sign with my name on it in great penmanship. I walked over to the man.

"Are you Berwald Oxenterina?" I asked, looking into the man's' seafoam green eyes.

"Ya. Are ya Lukas Bondevik? he asked back. This was the man.

"Yes. Let's get going, I'm exhausted." I pulled my things behind me as we walked to the car. I put my things in the trunk and got in. Berwald was close behind. He started up the car and we drove off. We were in silence for a while until I broke it.

"So, you have roommates?" I questioned.

"Ya. First there's Tino Vainamoinen. Great with kids. Nice guy. Nice smile. Tends ta ramble a bit. Doesn't mean any harm unless ya get on his bad side. Eduard von Bock. Nice guy as well. Likes to play around with computers. Geeky sort of kid. Don't know him that well though, Tino invited him to stay with us. Then," he gave a deep sigh, "there's Mathias Kohler. He-" I interrupted him.

"Wait, did you say Mathias Kohler?" I turned to the Swede.

"Ya, do ya know him?"

"Oh my god. I'm going to see him again."

"What?"

"It's just that we've known each other for about 14 years. The last time I saw that idiotic Dane was 5 years ago." Berwald slowly nodded in understanding. We drove the rest of the way in silence. I looked out the window, watching the city pass by. We arrived at the house by 6:15. It was a nice house. The house was grey with a nice amount of windows. It was large enough for five people. We parked in the driveway. I slowly got out and took in my surroundings. This is where I'll be living for the next 4 years. Berwald got my things out from the trunk.

We walked up the walkway and entered the home. I could smell the coffee coming from the kitchen. Berwald turned to me.

"Yer room is the first one ya see on the second floor. Directly in front of the stairs." he informed me. I thanked him and brought my stuff upstairs into my new room. It was a nice, simple room. There was a king sized bed in front of the grand window. The room was a nice shade of Maya blue. My favorite color. I set my things onto my new bed and walked back downstairs and went into the kitchen to see Berwald and another person with blonde bowl cut hair talking.

"And the guy tried to punch this lady but I intervened and- Oh! You must be Lukas. My name is Tino, but Berwald here probably told you all about me." Tino smiled.

"Nice to meet you Tino. And no, He didn't tell me your life story. He just summed you up in a few sentences" I clarified. He chuckled.

"Well that's nice to know. Would you like some coffee, Lukas?"

"Yes I would, thank you." Tino handed me the cup of coffee. I thanked him one more time. We talked for a while. Eduard came down at 6:45. We continued to talk, but this time it was about me. I told them everything that has happened in my life until I arrived in New York. At 7:15, I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Finally wake, Mathias?" Tino chuckled. Matthias yawned.

"Hey Tino, Berwald, Eduard, Lukas." Mathias said tiredly grabbing a bagel. "Wait," he turned around. "LUKAS?!"

"It's been 5 years, Mathias Anderson Kohler. 5 fucking years." I confronted the Dane.

"There's my Luke!" he grabbed me for a hug.

"I've told you this a thousand times, Matthias. Don't call me Luke, Lukey, Lu, or anything like that." I scolded him. He laughed it off. I shoved him away. Even though I'm extremely happy to see my childhood best friend of 14 years, he still is a big idiot. We talked for a while until everyone went to go and do their own things. Before I got to go to my room to start unpacking, Mathias stopped me.

"Hey, uh, Lukas. I was wondering if you wanted to get something for breakfast. I know a really great place to get it!" he inquired. I thought about if I should go or not. If I went, I would get to know Matthias much better, being that we haven't seen each other for a while. But I could also unpack. But Mathias. But getting ready. But, fuck it, I'm going to go.

I smiled a bit. "I would love to."

"Great! I'll get dressed and we can go! Maybe I could even show you around the city." he walked off to his room to get better clothes on. Personally, I couldn't care less what he wore. As Matthias was changing, I went over how much he changed physically.

One: He is **fucking ripped**. Like holy shit.

Two: He's gotten really tall. Like, I think he's about 6'2". Maybe taller.

Three: His voice is much deeper than I remembered.

Four: His eyes have seemed to get brighter? I don't know how that's possible.

And that was about all I could find different. Oh yeah, I forgot one: **He's gotten hotter.** How? Don't ask me, ask the science side of tumblr.

Mathias stepped out of his room, wearing a short sleeved, red, unbuttoned t-shirt with a white tank top underneath and blue jeans.

"Ready to go?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Certainly." I accepted the hand and we walked to the car, chatting.

"So Lukas, what was life without me? How much did you cry? And don't lie to me." he said warningly.

"Life back in Oslo was not as fun as it used to be when you were there. A lot of people were affected by your sudden leave. Also, in freshman year, we were supposed to share almost all of our classes," I stated. Mathias nodded. "Anyway, it was kind of boring if I'm going to be honest. The only person I could tease was Emil. But he didn't go to the same school as me."

"Speaking of Emil, how is he?" Mathias asked.

"Oh, he's fine the last time I checked which was about 10 hours ago." I responded, getting into the car. Mathias followed suit, starting the car, and turning the radio on and 'Car Radio' by Twenty One Pilots came on.

"Faith is to be awake and to be awake is for us to think and for us to think is to be alive and I will try with every rhyme to come across like I am dying to let you know you need to try to think." I sang. Mathias looked at me. "What?"

"You, you like Twenty One Pilots?" he looked shocked.

"Um, yeah."

"SO DO I! OH THIS IS SO COOL!" he shouted. I covered my ears. Another thing to add to the list of changes: He's gotten louder. How is that humanly possible? I mean, he was loud before but now, oh god.

"Don't fucking shout." I scolded him for the second time this hour. He chuckled, then muttered something under his breath. I didn't even want to know what he said. We drove for a bit, talking about our lives and such, until we reached the coffee place. I stepped out of the car, Matthias right behind.

"Petite Shell. What kind of name is that?" I asked no one. Mathias pulled me in and we got in line. As I looked around, I noticed that it was nicely populated. There were a few college looking students and adults sitting at the tables. We reached the front of the line and Mathias ordered for us. The baristas gave us our treats and we sat down. I looked around.

"This is a nice place. How far away is it from Columbia?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Oh, about 11 mins car, 50 walking, and 16 mins biking." he stated.

"Cool. So, how's life been for you here?"

"Pretty nice, actually. I made an abundance of friends in High School. Though I really bonded with these two guys named Alfred and Gilbert. They're super cool!"

"Cool as in obnoxiously loud like you?"

"Yeah! But they're more than just how loud they are. Alfred is extremely talented in the field of space. Like, at the end of the year in my school we're supposed to make a project about living on a different planet, moon, or comet and he did his on living on Mars and got an A! He also got a letter from NASA. Gilbert is really musically talented. He can play so many instruments, like drums and guitar and piano and tuba, but his main one is the flute. He can play almost anything." Mathias took a sip of his coffee.

"And what can you do?" I inquired.

"Oh, I do art. Like, drawing and stuff. I've gotten quite good over the past years."

"Really? I'm going to be majoring in art. Are you?"

"You bet, Lukas! We may be in the same class!" We continued to talk about our lives and what we were doing in college. Mathias will be majoring in art and minoring in Computer Science. At least we have one class together. I'm majoring in art and minoring in Literature. At some point, Mathias said he wanted to take me to Central Park. We got in the car and arrived in five minutes. Mathias practically yanked me out of the car and pulled me into the packed park. I walked along side of Mathias. He was telling me about all these great places we could visit.

"Oh and there is this really nice bookstore called Bank Street Bookstore. And I think you would like Other Music. It's a music shop. And-" I cut off the rabbling Dane.

"Mathias, I think I would like to unpack and settle down before we do anything to extreme. Do you understand?" I looked into those blue eyes of his. He flashed me a smile.

"Yep!" We walked silently, watching the soar in the bright blue sky. He and I walked around in each other's company for about another hour until we needed some food. Mathias invited our roommates and said to meet us at Patsy's Pizzeria. It took us about 15 minutes to get to the pizza place. We pulled up at 12:05. We got out of the car and ventured into the restaurant. We found the others quite easily and sat down.

"So where did you two go?" Tino asked with a mouthful of bread.

"We went to Petite Shell for coffee and then walked around Central." Mathias answered for the both of us.

"Oh? How nice! Do you plan on taking Lukas out to a bookstore sometime?"

"Yeah. He just wants to unpack first."

"Mathias, it's not like I don't have my own mouth. I can answer for myself." I scolded him.

"Nice! Do you need some help? I would be happy to help you unpack! I'm free whenever!" Tino offered.

"That would be nice. Thank you Tino." I smiled a bit. Tino was nice, just like Berwald had described him. We all ordered and chatted as we waited for our food. It arrived soon after and we all dug in. I have to say, it was pretty damn good for American food. After our meal, we ventured back home. Tino and I went up to my new room and started a game plan.

"Ok Lukas, we'll start unpacking your most needed things to the least, ok?." Tino ordered.

"Alright, let's get started on the clothes but first," I fished through my backpack to get my phone and speaker. "music. It's metal." I admitted.

"Metal?" Tino looked at me with an excited glint in his indigo eyes.

"Yeah. Nightwish."

"Oh my god! I love Nightwish!"

"That's awesome!" I said as I turned on my playlist. The music started playing and we started unpacking, singing along with the music. After four and a half hours of metal and unpacking, we were halfway done. The clothes were all put away and the posters all hung up. But we were to tired to do the rest. Tino and I high-fived.

"Thanks for helping, Tino. I'm so glad we could get all of my things out and put in their places." I thanked the Finn.

"Oh no problem! It's just what friends do!" he reassured me. He walked out of the room to go and get us some coffee. I sat in my room. A few minutes later, Tino came back with two steaming cups of coffee. He gave one of the cups to me and sat on my bed across from me.

"Okay Lukas, I know I've only known you for what, 11 hours but you have to tell me the truth; Do you like Matthias?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, as a friend." I replied. I hoped that Tino accepted my lie. But he didn't.

"Lukas, you know what I mean. Are you in love with Mathias?" Tino caught me off guard.

"Wh-what? No no not at all. We're just friends!" I tried to cover up my red face.

"Your lucky as fuck that Mathias is very oblivious. But here's the thing: When he came to live with us, he would not stop talking about you. It would always be 'Lukas this' and 'Lukas that'. I'm pretty sure he likes you back."

"I doubt it. He's not even gay."

"He is."

"What?"

"Yeah. Before Berwald and I started dating, he and Mathias hit it off for two years straight."

"Wait, you and Berwald are dating?"

"Yeah. It's been a year and a half and I swear for this whole time we've been dating, he's been thinking about marriage."  
"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Well then, you're lucky that I'm here. I know everything about everyone."

"Like Gretchen Wieners?"

"Like Gretchen Wieners."

"But, yes I do love Mathias. For quite some time now. But how did you know?"

"Well, Berwald tells me that I'm great at reading people."

"Oh, care to give me an example?"

"Well, my first glance at you gave me the vibe that you are a quite intelligent person, great at some kind of art, and you had a very sarcastic sense of humor." I was stunned. He got everything right. "But sadly, you hide all of this because you are insecure about it.'

"You're scaring me Tino." I said astonishedly The Finn laughed.

"I get that alot."

"But, how did you know I liked him?"

"Oh, well it's simple: the way you were looking at him when he woke up and at lunch. You couldn't take your eyes off him." I didn't realize that I was looking at him so much.


	3. An Important Mesage!

Hey there, reader! It's the author. I have to apologise that I haven't updated in quite some time. School has happend, so I had no time to write (thank god I'm now on break). I also have a few things that I need to fix up. I'm not going to say what they are, because I'd rather not talk about it. But you people are smart, and you'll eventually find out what it is one way or another.

If you already know what it is, I ask you not to go and blab about it to others. I want to keep this between me and the people that is affected.

Getting on a better topic, the next chapter should be out between Christmas/Kwanza (or the 25/26 if you don't celebrate those) and the New Year. If it's not out by then, I grant you permission to PM about how you're pissed. If you're nice about it, you may just get a sneak peak!

Anyways, I have to fix some things and write a new chapter! Have a great Christmas and/or Kwanzaa! If you don't celebrate, have a great 25 and 26 of December! And a late Happy Chanukah as well!

-prussiiiaa


	4. Chapter 4

**rip me,, this chapter is much shorter than I would like it to be,,,, ANYWAY! HAPPY 2016! New Year, New me! Well, I'll still be the same meme loving, crazy weeb that I am and I'll probably just re read Gutters for the New Year. Or, the letter at least. Enough of me, Hope your New Year is amazing! Onto the new chapter!**

* * *

The next few days were quite a blur. Tino and I finished unpacking and talked about my situation with Mathias, Mathias took me to some stores, Berwald helped me get some furniture, and Eduard set up my electrical system. Now that my room was complete, I could finally feel like I was home.

I sat down in my new bean bag and opened my laptop. The first thing I did was check tumblr. I ran a really popular blog about different fandoms including Doctor Who and Attack on Titan. I hadn't been able to update my followers when I moved, so I had lost a few due to my absence. When I checked my ask box, messages flew in asking about my sudden leave. I quickly screenshotted and posted about how I had moved from Norway to America due to education. The messages piled in and. It was too overwhelming in the ask box so I made an announcement about having to clean out the ask box.

Once I was finished with tumblr, I checked up on youtube. I knew that I had missed a fuck ton of videos, so I made a mental note to stay up for as long as I needed and binge watch Buzzfeed, Markiplier, and Jacksepticeye.

At eleven in the morning, I decided it was time to come out of my shell. I went downstairs to get myself some coffee. As I was waiting, Eduard came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Lukas. How's the internet in your room doing?" he asked.

"Oh, it's quite fine. Thank you for setting it up." I tanked the Estonian and we went our separate ways. I grabbed my coffee and a bagel and headed back into my room. Along the way, I ran into the one and only Mathias.

"Oh hey Lukas! Whatcha' up to?" he asked.

"I'm going to my room to have some alone time." I stated. Even though I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Mathias, I was in desperate need of time for myself. I abandoned the Dane with no further words and ventured into my room.

For the rest of the day, I spent time alone in my room. Once or twice Tino came in to check on me, thinking I was sick. Mathias came in to inform me that they have a cat, but it's very shy. A few minutes later, said cat came in and sat on my lap allowing me to pet it. The cat was yellow-orange tom with green eyes. The collar said 'Firestar'. Oh my god Mathias, did you seriously name your goddamn cat after the one in _Warriors_?

At 5:36, I heard a shout come from downstairs. And another from the room next to mine. And then one from outside. I couldn't understand a single thing they just said, but I saw Berwald coming in from the workshed and heard Mathias run downstairs. I quietly followed behind the Dane into the kitchen where the original shout was. When I entered, I saw a table full of food. Some of it I could tell was from Norway, and some was from Finland. Berwald, Mathias, and I looked at each other confused

"What's the occasion?" Mathias asked for all of us.

"Eduard had to leave back to Estonia for the next year. So I thought I could make dinner before Edward goes." Tino said as he placed the silverware on the table. We sat down and not long after Eduard came into the room and we started the meal. The food was fantastic. Not as good as my mother's, but it's close to that. We had a great time, despite the fact that one of their roommates was leaving. After dinner, we decided it would be fun to go and get some ice cream. After our dessert, we drove home and said our goodnights. I changed into my pajamas, which was just a pair of sweatpants and a big sweater. I opened up YouTube and started my binge watching.

At around 9:30, I heard a knock on my door. I paused the video I was watching and got up to open the door. When I opened it, Mathias was standing there, shirtless.

"I, uh, what?" I managed to say. He chuckled. Mathias chuckled.

"Whatcha up to?" he asked, leaning against my doorframe.

"I, uh, watching Jacksepticeye."

"Oh, cool! Mind if I join?"

"Uh, no not at all." Mathias walked in and sat on my bed next to the laptop. I got onto my bed and slowly pulled the covers over me. Oh go this is so weird. I mean, I've had dreams of me and Mathias in bed together but not like this. I opened up my laptop and handed the Dane an earbud and pressed play.

Next thing I knew it was 2:45 am and I was trying not to fall asleep on Mathias's chest. I was failing miserably. I heard a low chuckle and felt something warm on my forehead but it vanished too fast for me to identify what it was. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke to protective arms wrapped around my torso. Slowly turning around to see who it was that was cuddling me, I came face to face with bright blue eyes looking straight at me. I stumbled backwards off my bed and onto the floor.

"Good morning, Lukas." Mathias chuckled. "How'da sleep?"

"I, uh, fine, thanks." I felt a blush creeping up on my face. "Go make me some coffee, would you?" I ordered Mathias.

"Yeah sure, how do ya like it?" he asked.

"Black."

"Like your soul?" I threw a pillow at him. He laughed and exited the room. I followed close behind the Dane. He went to the coffee machine to make the coffee, while I rummaged through the kitchen, trying to find something to eat.

"Looks like you've settled in easily." Tino said from behind me. I continued to rummage. "There is some lefse in the cabinet over there, along with other breads. The butter's over there." Tino pointed out. I grabbed the lefse and sat down. Mathias gave me my coffee and sat down. Tino followed suit. We talked for a bit, until I got a call from Emil.

"Sorry, I have to take this. Emil is calling." I quickly left the kitchen and entered the bathroom nearby. "Hello Emil."

"Hey Lukas." he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Hey, you sound worried, what's wrong?"

"Well, uh, remember Leon?"

"How could I forget him. All he would do around me was use bad memes to annoy me. Why do you ask?"

"Well, uh, he kind of, asked me out."

"Well, good for you! You've had a crush on him ever since the first day of Upper School. Why are you so worried?"

"Well, the day before he asked me out, mamma and pappa had a serious discussion with me about being gay, and they frown upon it so much. They basically said "If you are gay, you will be sent to hell, along with every other fag in the world. Because that is where they belong.'."

"What did you tell Leon?"

"I said I would love to, but we have to keep it at a low until we have enough money to get out of here and to America."  
"As much as I would love you to join Mathias, Tino, Berwald, and I here in New York, you're going to need to finish up school and give a reasonable explanation on why you're leaving so soon."

"Wait, hold on. You, Tino, Berwald, and Mathias? You didn't tell me you found Mathias!"  
"Oh, I found Mathias. He's staying in the same house as me."  
"Now who are Tino and Berwald?"

"Other roomates. They are really nice guys. You should visit for a week over winter break. I hear it's like, four weeks or something."

"That would be nice. Well, I have to go. Going to hang out with Leon."  
"And by that, you mean share dank memes."

"Oh my god, Lukas. No, just no."

"Love ya too." We hung up. I quietly got out of the bathroom and walked back into the kitchen. Everyone was talking.

"Oh Lukas! There you are!" Tino looked up from the conversation. "You never told us that you had a brother! What's he like?"

"Well, he's very interesting to say the least."


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was uneventful. I finished unpacking, talked to Tino about Mathias and I, went on a official tour of the city, getting school supplies, blogged on tumblr, nothing much really.

Today, Tino and I were going to go out for coffee. We left at 10:45 sharp. When arriving at the coffee place, we ordered, sat down, and waited.

"Have ya been taking my advice, Lukas?" Tino asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Hm? Oh, sort of. A few days ago, Mathias came into my room at like 9:30 and we watched some videos and then I ended up falling asleep on that chiselled chest of his." I said nonchalantly.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me this? I need every single detail. NOW." he said a bit too loudly.

"Whoa Tino, calm down. It was nothing. He just came in and we watched videos. Now please, sit down. People are staring."

"Fine, fine, but you're still going to tell me every single goddamn detail."\

"Alright. I was in the middle of watching Jack play Stranded Deep when Mathias knocked on my door. As I said, it was like, 9:30 or something. I invited him in, and we watched videos. No kissing or sex. Oh, I also fell asleep on him, and I think he might of kissed me on the forehead, I'm not sure." I shrugged.

"Well Lukas, I've been talking to Berwald and he said that he's been talking to Mathias about this, and he **totally** likes you back. Like, he told Ber that he really wants to be able to cuddle anytime, without asking. And he did give you a kiss." Tino told me. "Well, that's what I heard at least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He didn't actually **tell** me. I was doing my laundry and I overheard them talking. I couldn't make everything out because one, I was listening to the Star Wars soundtrack and two, he has these sound proofing things on his walls. Don't know why though." Tino looked down at his drink and swirled it around with a straw.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't want us to hear the porn." I muttered.

"What did you say?" He looked up.

"Nothing." We sat in an awkward silence for a while. I have no idea what he was thinking about, but I was thinking about that new musical slowly gaining popularity, Hamilton. I heard about it from some of the anons on my blog. It seems really interesting.

"Hey, um, Tino?" I looked at him. He was jittering.

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"Have you heard about that new musical? Hamilton?" Tino froze in his haste moving and a big smile crept onto his face.

"How did you hear about it? Were you walking around the city and saw them doing a Ham4Ham?"

"A what?" and then Tino pulled out his phone and started to play a song. We exited the cafe, listening to the song. It was pretty good. As we entered the car, the song stopped.

"Holy hell that's good." I said astonished.

"Yeah! Lin Manuel-Miranda, the guy who wrote and stars in the musical, is a musical genius!" Tino responded. He seemed happy that I was getting into this "Also! We got invited to the University for like a day to meet new people and stuff! It's on the 5th of August. Do you want to come?" Tino looked at me with wide eyes.

"Would everyone else be coming?"

"I already asked them and they said yes! So maybe you can confess to Mathias and then end up making out in the closest room and-"

"Tino oh my god no."

"But why not?"

"Play the next goddamn song Tino."

"Fine."

* * *

Next thing I knew it was August 5th and we were all getting ready for the meet up at the college. I woke up extra early that morning so I could blog some more. I had posted about me going to this meet up about a week ago and reblogged it just incase somebody didn't see. I got a lot of messages of people saying that they would try and meet me. I was excited. I was going to meet some of my fans! Holy hell I've never done this before. I wonder what all my fans will be like.

Getting back to the story, it was currently 10:32 am and I was fixing my hair. It wasn't working with me today. Fuck I shouldn't have slept in wet hair. I gave up so I just put my pin back in and tossed a navy beanie on my I was walking out of the bathroom, I ran into Mathias.

"Oh, shit, sorry Lukas!" he said quickly.

"It's no problem, Matt." I said calmly. I processed what I had just said and mentally slapped myself.

"Did you just call me 'Matt'?" he sounded surprised, like no one had called him that in years.

"Yes." I dragged the 's' so I could send the message that I didn't mean to say it.

"Oh man I have a nickname from you Lu! This is so cool! Thanks!" Mathias squished me in a hug.

"N-no problem Mathias. Now c-could you let go of me." I managed to say as my breath was slowly leaving my body. He dropped me to the floor and I quickly left the bathroom. We weren't leaving until 11:20 am, so I had some time to talk with followers. I made a call out post to the people that were for sure coming and said to comment on this so we can hold a chat. The second that I posted that, I already had 10 comments. Ahh, the perks of having over 9,000 followers. I decided to wait a few minutes until I made the chat.

At 10:41 am, I put together the chat.

"Hey! It's Lukas. You all commented on the post so I assume that you're coming!" I sent to the group. I got a lot of 'Hey!'s and 'Hi!'s. We chatted for a while and agreed to meet outside the Low Library at 2:00. I was so excited. Someone knocked on my door. I abandoned my computer and opened the door. Berwald was standing in the doorway.

"It's almost time ta go, I suggest th't ya logout of yer tumblr account and come downstairs. Maybe even put on a shirt th't isn't wrinkled so ya can look nice fer yer fans." he informed me.

"Wait, how do you know that?" said shocked.

"I know a lot of things." Berwald said with a smirk and left without another word. I decided to follow his advice and then went downstairs to the living room. Mathias was sitting on the couch, texting someone. I sat down next to him and pulled out my phone. I had three text messages from Emil about his date with Leon and two from my mother asking about how I was. I replied to my mother's' text saying that America was fine and I had run into Mathias. I then replied to Emil's congratulating him on his date, then put it back into my pocket.

"Hey I almost forgot! You'll probably meet Gilbert and Alfred! But I do have to tell you something: Alfred is younger than us. By about a year. He got to skip Sophomore year in HighSchool." Mathias put his phone down and turned to me. "Also, don't freak out when you see Gilbert."

"Why?" I asked.

"He's albino."

"And why would you assume that I would freak out about that?"

"I dunno. A lot of people freak out when they see him." silence came between us for a minute. Tino came into the room.

"Alright, kiddos! Time to go!" he announced.

"Tino we're all the same age." Berwald chided.

"Shush."

"Alright." We all exited the house and piled into the car.

"Put on Sugar." Berwal said to Tino as he got in the car.

"No, put on Cheerleader." Mathias said, glaring at Berwald.

"Sugar."

"Cheerleader."

"Sugar."

"Cheerleader." I was getting tired of their bickering. I grabbed the AUX cord, plugged it into my phone and played 'Memories' by Panic! At The Disco. Berwald and Mathias shut up once they heard the first notes play. Berwald said something I couldn't hear, but Mathias seemed to have. He quickly responded in Danish. I know that Danish, Norwegian, and Swedish are similar languages, but I had trouble understanding it. All I picked up was "Sorry….Talk about this….Ok?".

"Remember how I told you that they dated for two years?" Tino whispered to me.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"I forgot to tell you about some stuff, including some things that remind them of their relationship."

"Oh, should I-"

"No, this'll keep them quiet." Our conversation ended after that. Our drive took a while because of some traffic, but we made it on time. As soon as we parked, Mathias bolted out of the car towards two guys. Tino, Berwald, and I looked at eachother confused. Mathias looked back to the car and waved at us, indicating for us to come over. We got out and walked in silence.

"Oh and I've done some paintings here and there. Two of them are for you guys!" I heard Mathias say.

"Really? What's mine of?" A boy with golden hair, glasses, and a cowlick said.

"Well, it's a picture of the Earth from space." Mathias said, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "And Gil, yours is a picture of someone playing the flute."

"Cool! When will we get them?" The one I assumed was Gilbert asked.

"Probably next week." Mathias answered. They talked for a bit longer until Berwald cleared his throat, catching the Dane's attention.

"Oh yeah! Forgot that you guys had come along, sorry! Alfred, Gilbert, these are my housemates, Berwald, Tino, and Lukas. We had another duds Edward, but he had to leave back to Estonia." Mathias told his friends. The blonde one extended his hand towards me and I took it.

"Hey! You must be Lukas. I'm Alfred Jones. Pleasure to meet you." Oh this is him. I expected him to be English.

"Likewise Alfred." I said, letting go of his hand. As I did, I got a better look at him. Alfred had bright blue eyes. Not as bright as Mathias's though. He was wearing a worn out bomber jacket, blue jeans, Converse, and a Captain America shirt. "You like Marvel?"

"Oh my god yes! I could talk about it for hours. But I'm not going to do that right now because you'd probably be bored as fuck five minutes in." I was going to agree, but a pale hand was shoved in my face. I lowered the hand and shook it

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! It's nice to meet you!" he said with a gigantic grin plastered on his face.

"Nice to meet you too." Gilbert had silvery hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt and ripped jeans accompanied by red hightops. So if I was correct, Gilbert was the music prodigy and Alfred was the space prodigy. They were much different than I thought they would be. We talked and watched as others walked by. At one point, Alfred ran off after a dirty blonde guy. He stopped him, talked, and brought him over. As they came closer, I got a better look at him. He had messy blonde hair, green eyes, and caterpillars as eyebrows. He looked oddly familiar. Just like my friend-

"Arthur Kirkland?" I shouted to the man. He stopped in his tracks.

"Bloody hell Lukas is that you?" he asked no one. Alfred and Arthur finished their walk towards us.

"Arthur, long time no see!" Mathias said with a smile. Everyone else seemed confused.

"Well I'll be damned, Mathias and Lukas. The world is a very small place, isn't it?" Arthur exclaimed. We chatted as we headed for the entrance of the main building. Many other people were there. Probably about 650 to 700. I saw a few girls point at me and start whispering. They were either mocking me or some of the people I was meeting with. Our group found a nice spot to watch the speech. Not long after, somebody I assumed was the Dean stepped out with a microphone in hand.

"Hello students! I am James J. Valentini, the Dean of Columbia University. Who's excited to be here!" The Dean received much more cheering than I expected. "Great. We here at Columbia hope you have a great experience at our you probably know, we have many different corses you can take. If you want to major in computer science, be my guest! Or if you want to major in Drama, go ahead!

"Anyway, today's meetup is just so you can get to know people, maybe see old friends, and get to know your bearings. Of course, a week before school, all freshmen are required to come and have a tour of the school. Or at least the part of school you'll be in. I'll stop talking now, so you can resume what you were doing. Have a nice day!" The Dean left with a wave and went back inside the school.

I heard one kid shout "Don't tell me what to do!" and another respond with "Did you just make a Drake and Josh reference?" What's Drake and Josh? I'll have to ask Mathias about that. Everyone in the big group started to go their separate ways. I checked my phone as Tino devised a plan with Arthur. Mathias was talking to Berwald in Danish, I think, and Alfred was talking to Gilbert about the newest space news. The time was 12:47. I had about an hour before I would be meeting people.

"Ok so here's the plan guys," Tino started. "We're gonna go and just tour this building right here. We should end at about 2:00 outside the Low Library okay?" Everyone nodded. "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

 **Ok so I understand how overdue this is. I've been writing many chapters in advance so I wont take to long. I still have a lot of writing to do. In the next chapter, a important character will be introduced. Though im trying to decide between two characters. I think I know who, but still.**

 **ALSO! Right now, my family is looking for another home to move into. Right now we're renting a house and the owners want to sell it by summer so we have to do tons of packing. rip,,,,, but whatever, that's in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

Our tour was nice. We ran into some people working there and listened to them talk about the school for a bit. Now it's 1:45 and I'm standing outside the Low Library with a coffee in my hands because Mathias got me some. Everyone else is in the library reading or talking. Well, Tino and Berwald might not be doing either of those if my Swedish is correct.

As I'm standing there, the girls that I had talked about earlier had started to walk towards me. I could now see them better. One of them was wearing an Attack on Titan shirt, another had a Doctor Who shirt on, and the third one was wearing a Supernatural beanie. As they came closer, I could hear them talking about something.

"If Himaruya would show us his face, we could all go on our merry ways." one said.

"Well, he did post that one selfie." another exclaimed.

"The spoon selfie doesn't count Jenna." the last one stated.

"What I don't understand -" the girl I assumed was Jenna started. I cleared my throat. They all looked up with embarrassment on their faces.

"You guys here to meet APointlessMultifandomBlog too?" I asked with a smirk. By now, ten other people had come over. The girls, along with everyone else nodded their heads. "Cool, I bet he'll be here soon."

"Lukas we know that's you!" one of the people said.

"Aahh, you got me there." I put my hands up in defense. We stayed silent for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "So, I've never done this before. What am I supposed to do? Should I ask you guys your names and something about you or, what." everyone nodded their heads. "Alright, well you all know me so let's start with you." I pointed to a tall guy next to me.

"Oh, uh well, my name is Andrew and I like to draw manga." he said, brushing his red hair out of his face.

"I'm Maria and I hand sew my cosplays." Maria answered. A few more people went, Mei, Logan, Natalia and Jason. Then a girl with dirty blonde hair that reached her shoulders went.

"Hi! My name is Bella and I do SFX makeup." SFX makeup? Shit I love that stuff. I've legit always wanted to learn it, but I never had time. I was going to learn it if I wasn't moving to America, but I did. Maybe I could ask her for some tips. The rest of the people went and we chatted about different things until 3:45.

"Oh shit, it's 3:45. Uh, well I hate to do this but my roommates are going to be finishing up in the library quite soon. This was really fun!" I said, looking up from my watch. They all groaned, not wanting this to end. But went on their ways anyways. Bella was the only one left afterwards.

"So you do SFX makeup?" I asked her.

"Oh yes! It's really quite fun! Though it's a pain in the ass to do some things." she said giggling.

"Like what?"

"Third degree, gelatin, and rigid collodion. Rigid Collodion is so cool but you have to be really careful with it."

"What's that?"

"It's the product that creates the puckering of a scar like if you were to do glasgow grin makeup, you would have to apply that all around the place you want the scar to go."

"That's really cool! I had this whole plan of if I wasn't accepted here, I would start learning SFX makeup, but here I am! I still really want to learn it though." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, Lukas I could teach you! Or, you could watch Glam and Gore on YouTube. That's how I learned. She's fantastic at it." Bella said with a reassuring smile. I was about to thank her, but a tall man with hair that was probably shaped off of a tulip came by.

"Bella, let's go." He said. His voice was dripping with an accent I couldn't place. It sounded like German or Dutch. I think it was the latter.

"Awww, ok Jan. Well, it was nice talking with you Lukas!" She said, walking over to the man named Jan.

"You too Bella!" I responded with a small smile gracing my lips. Now that everyone had left, I ventured into the library that I had been standing outside of. The inside was as beautiful as the outside. Inspired by Roman architecture, the place was filled with beautiful artwork. Tables littered the whole place, with bright chandeliers hanging over them.

Books lined the walls in different array of colors. There were some people, whom I assumed were students, reading at the tables or just conversing quietly with friends. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Berwald. He towered over almost all of the people here, so it wasn't to hard to find him.

I made my way over to him, making sure I wasn't disturbing the people reading at the tables. As I approached, I tried so hard not to laugh out loud. Berwald was reading _Twilight_. That stupid love story. It didn't look like he was all that interested, but I can't really tell anything because of his constant facial expression.

I cleared my throat. Berwald jumped out of his seat, dropping the book on the floor, and his glasses were half on his face. He looked at me and started blushing. Real hard.

"Jesus L'kas you started m'" he said, collecting his things.

"Clearly." I motioned towards the mess. He lowered his head in embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed Berwald. Though I have to wonder; why _Twilight_?"

"I, um, w'll, I like rom'nce stories." He trailed off. Oh jesus he was really flustered. If I wasn't infatuated with Mathias, and if Berwald wasn't already dating Tino, I would so be crushing on him. When you have two people who don't talk too much together in one area, an awkward silence settles among them. And that's exactly what happened. Thank God that I got a phone call from my baby brother.

"Hej Emil." I said a bit too eagerly.

"Oh thank you for picking up oh gods I'm in trouble." He hastily said.

"What could have you done to get you in trouble? We're you caught kissing Leon?" I joked.

"Exactly that." Emil responded. Oh shit.

"Whose parents?"

"Leons'"

"Alright, I thought mom and dad caught you for a second."

"Leon's' parents want to tell them."

"Oh shit. Ooh shit. I thought they were cool parents! The parents that are like 'Let the kids touch the hot stove. They'll learn.' Why the fuck would they do that?!"

"That's what I thought!"

"Ok, you have my skype, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call you when we get back from Colombia."

"Alright, elska þig."

"Elsker deg for lillebror." Emil hung up. I put my phone in my pants pocket.. Berwald looked as if he were about to ask a question, but Mathias and Tino had found us.

"There, you, are! We were looking for you!" Tino panted out. I guess he doesn't do much running.

* * *

Once we got home, I ran upstairs into my room, took off my shoes, got changed into more comfortable clothes, and called Emil like I had promised. He picked up after three rings.

"Hej Emil. How're you coping?" I asked, though I probably knew the answer.

"Not well." his voice sounded like he was going to throw up. I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"What's Leon doing about this?"

"Well, he came out to his parents, and actually me-"

"What?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, he's bi."

"Ah, anyway, go on."

"Right now he's trying to convince his parents not to tell mom and dad."

"Good, good. If they do tell them, I'll deal with it."

"HOW?!" I winced at the volume of that statement. I decided to turn the volume down on my computer. "Leon's parents would never lie. Hell, PARENTS don't lie, unless their child is young but whatever. What could you possibly say that would make them believe you?!"

"Emil, calm down." I spoke slowly.

"How the fuck can I calm down when I'M PROBABLY GOING TO BE THROWN OUT OF MY OWN HOME AT THE AGE OF 16 BECAUSE I WAS CAUGHT KISSING A GUY LUKAS!?" Emil was holding back his tears that tried to force their way out.

"Emil, I promise you, if you _do_ get thrown out, you can come and live with us. Ok?" I assured him. It wasn't a lie, he would be able to come here to live, but the problem would be the money to get him here. We talked for a few more minutes. I just wanted to make sure he was doing ok. Emil told me that he would update me on the situation. I hope this all ends up nicely.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS IS I'M REALLY SORRY! ah, now that that is out of my system, UPDATES!**

 **1) WE FOUND A HOUSE! It's really nice. We won't be moving into it for like, three months, but I still have to start packing rip**

 **2) I'm super pumped for this friday because I'M SEEING JEFF DUNHAM LIVE AHHH I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT**

 **3) Last night I got to see Surprise Halloween (Yeah, that episode) and hoLY SHIT IT WAS AMAZING! I watched it on a stream hosted by Hetascanlations! You should check it out if you haven't watched it! They have one tomorrow (the 6th) as well if you miss this one, but they stream it for like, and hour or two so yeah**

 **4) This isn't really an update, but you should check out my tumblr! its prusshiit**

 **yeah**

 **WELL! I hope you have a good day/afternoon/evening/night! Please rate and review! Also tell me not to procrastinate thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

I met Lukas when I was a kid and damn, he was a cutie. My sisters agreed with me all the way. I remember the day so vividly. I would go into detail, but we would be here all day. We were fantastic friends growing up. I didn't know it back then, but I was gay as hell for that Bondevik kid. I guess I realized it when some kids called us gay in 7th grade. But whatever. I had to move from Lukas during the summer of 8th grade, from Oslo to New York City. The Big Apple. More like jesus this fucking traffic is insane. When I moved to the states, I met a nice ammount of people. But one of them stood out. Manily because he reminded me of Lukas. That little bastard who ended up being my first is Berwald Oxenterina. We broke up on a good note.

Another kid I met was Jan. Lots of people thought he was a druggie, which he was and still is, but he was nice. He once offered me drugs. I didn't like them. Ok that's a gigantic lie they were fantastic. But I only smoked them when I was stressed. College application time came around and my parents urged me to stay in NYC, so I applied to Colombia and somehow got in. Oh, I should have pointed out that I started art out of frustration when I moved and, well, now I'm an art student at Columbia, living with my ex, his boyfriend, and my childhood crush.

Well, I think we're all caught up now. Oh, how rude of me! I'm Mathias Kohler! The guy that's super handsome and totally has Lukas Bondevik's eye. He's probably not even gay. Why do I bother. I'm just a super tall art student who's currently blasting Rap God on repeat and trying to think of something to draw while high. It's not really going well.

Oh right, someone is knocking on my door, I should probably get it. I abandon my sketchbook and go to the door "Who is it?" I ask.

"Th' only person ya allow in yer room." They respond. I open up the door and Berwald is standing there. I let him in. "Have ya t'lked to him yet?" Berwald asks. I groan.

"No. No I haven't." I roll my eyes and flop down on the bed. Berwald sat down next to me.

"Why? Ar' ya just a wuss?" Berwald chuckled.

"Oh fuck you."

"But 'm datin' Tino." Berwald was smirking. I groaned.

"Not what I meant you asshat." I sat up and looked over at Berwald. He was studying my room.

"Why don' ya let anyon' but me in yer room?" Berwald stood up and went to turn the music off.

"B'cause, you're the only person in this house that I think is like a brother to me." I sighed. "Plus, you don't really care if my room smells like drugs." Berwald nodded and handed me my sketchbook.

"Ya draw L'kas yet?" Berwald asked. I shook my head.

"Haven't really seen a good angle."

"Impr'vize." Berwald stated and left my room. I sighed again and picked a pencil. Improvize. Improvise Mathias. Draw that damn Norwegian that squeezed his way back into your life in a godly angle. Think. Think. Ooo, what would he look like reading? Or smiling? Or covered in roses na- stop, stop. Mathias, you're so fucking gay.

I spent the rest of my day just drawing Lukas in different poses to help me with my anatomy. I was getting hungry at about 8:30, so I decided to venture out of my room and get a some food. I took my sketchbook and pencil with me so I could finish up the drawing. As I left my room, I ran into Lukas. Literally.

"Shit! Lukas, are you ok?" I quickly help him off the floor. My sketchbook fell out of my hands and flat onto the ground open, showing a picture of Berwald in highschool that I drew. Lukas picked it up and examined it.

"Who's this?" He asks.

"It's, uh, Waldy." I quickly say.

"Waldy?"

"Berwald. I call him Waldy." I chuckle

"Why does he look so different?"

"It's him in High School during-" I stopped myself. I really didn't want to think about us dating right now. Not in front of Lukas. He didn't seem to want to pressure me into talking. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Lukas raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. His hands went straight to his nose to cover it. I should have changed out of my weed clothes.

"Shit, sorry." I start backtracking to my room. Lukas cocks his head at me.

"What are you sorry for? All I'm smelling is burnt food." Lukas looks at me suspiciously. I sigh in relief.

"Oh," I scratch the back of my neck "nothing."He nods and starts walking down the stairs, probably to find the source of the burnt smell. I follow. Not because I noticed that when he walks, he sways his hips. No, I'm still hungry. We enter the kitchen and see that Tino is trying his best to get the smoke out of the house.

"Tino, what the fuck happened?" Lukas looks worried.

Tino snaps his head towards us and smiles. "Oh, just some burnt food. Nothing much!" He awkwardly laughs. I shrug. This is quite a normal thing to happen. I walk to the fridge and get out all of the things I would need for smørrebrød. Tino drags Lukas out of the room and starts talking to him quietly. I can't pick up anything they say. I hope they're talking about me! My phone rings. I pick it up. My sister Freya is calling.

"Hej Freya!" I smile.

"Hej Mathias!" She sounds eager to tell me something.

"What's up?"

"Well, I've got some big news."

"What is it?"

"Beau and I are getting married!" She squeals in my ear. Beau is her Flemish boyfriend of two and a half years.

"Shit! I owe Emmelie 20 bucks!" Emmelie is my eldest sister. When Freya and Beau started dating, we made a bet that either they would either get married or break up. And Emmelie won.

"You bet on Beau and me? How rude Mathias. I ought to tell ma and dad about your gayness!" She joked.

"Oh no! You're going to tell my already knowing parents that I'm gay!" We both laugh. "When is the wedding?"

"We plan on having it in December back home. Also, we want you to help us plan our wedding. I'll be coming over next week and you can't say no."

"Alright, I'll have to tell my roommates." We talk for a little while longer before hanging up. I finish my smørrebrød and head upstairs. I head to my room to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur and somehow it was the day Freya would be coming over. I woke up extra early to get ready. Berwald sent me worried glances, but I told him not to worry. At 12 o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. I ran up to the door and opened it with a big smile on my face.

"Hope you don't mind, but I brought Emmelie!" Freya said with a smile.

"Why would I mind? You're my family and the more we have to plan, the better!" I usher them in and bring them to the living room. My sisters and I get along very well. And we are all twins, even though we were each born three years, two weeks, and one hour apart. Which is kind of weird.

Emmelie is as tall as I am, which might I say is 6'1. She has long blonde hair that reaches her lower back and darker eyes out of the three of us. Emmelie also has the least amount of freckles out of us. I think in my family, the younger you are, the more freckles you have. Emmelie is the eldest at 24 years old.

Freya has short blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. She's not as tall as I or Emmelie, about 5'11. Freya has sort of bright eyes, kinda like an ocean. She's the middle child at 21 years old. Not as many freckles as I, but still a nice amount.

And here I am 6'1. Bright blue eyes, shit ton of freckles. Bright blond hair and eyes. 18 years old. I'm the youngest and I get teased so much by my sisters, even though I'm strong enough to pick them both up. We sit down in the living room and Freya whips out tons of magazines and explains what we are to do.

"Ok, so I got these so we can look through and find different possibilities for the wedding. Emmelie and I are responsible for the outfits and you Mathias are responsible for decorations. Got it?" Emmelie and I say our ok's and we start looking through the wedding pictures. At one point, Lukas comes into the room.

"What the fuck Mathias?" Our heads snap towards him. In a split second, Freya and Emmelie are off the couch and hugging Lukas, saying how much they missed him.

"Lukas! We haven't seen you in forever!" Emmelie squeals. "Look at you! You've changed so much! I remember when you were just a little kid at the age of 14!"

"Mathias, how dare you not tell us, your only sisters, that you were rooming with Lukas Bondevik!" Freya smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Freya, Emmelie, you both sound like my grandmother." Lukas grumbled. They giggle and let him out of their embrace. "What are you two doing here?" Freya just simply raises her left hand to his face. "Congratulations! Now I have to go and help Berwald with something." He quickly exits the room. My sisters come back to the couch and we continue from where we left off.

* * *

Freya and Emmelie left the home after dinner and go their separate ways. I head back upstairs to my room to start this project for art class that I just found out about. Bassically, we're supposed to choose a muse and draw them, then tell the class why we chose them. I have no idea who I'm going to do. I really want to do Lukas, but it would probably freak him out. Y'know what? I'll just do Emmelie.

I pick up my sketchbook and just start drawing whatever comes to mind to warm up. Which mostly includes friends of mine like Alfred and Gilbert. I end up drawing them with their boyfriends. Alfred and Arthur. Gilbert and Matthew. Mathias and-no one. I set my pencil down and sigh. I need a boyfriend! I'm so lonely! Even though lately I've been talking to Lukas quite a lot.

The rest of the night I draw my sister, using some photos I have of her for reference. I know she's my sister, but I just needed them to see how clothing falls on her frame and stuff like that. I finish drawing at around 3:05 and look down at the photos. Do I want to outline them? Would they look good or bad? I'm decide against it and set the things off to the side. Now what to do? Sleep? Listen to music? Watch horrible porn at three in the morning and laugh at it? Yeah, let's go for the latter.

* * *

 **this is from mathias' pov. it was muCH easier to write in his pov than lukas'. idk why**

 **sorry this chapter was shorter than the others**

 **OKOKOK so Emmelie and Freya are Mathias' sisters and i based them off the two fem denmarks everyone draws. Emmelie is the one that's basically denmark with longer hair and gigantic boobs. Freya is the actual fem denmark with short hair and little boobs and Beau is nyo belgium so yeah**

 **rn im listening to the whole undertale ost bc im trashhhhh**

 **ok so in my bio it says there wont be any smut bc I cant write smut**

 **apparently** **i can? well, my friend says i can? so there might be smut idk im trying to decide**

 **I will warn you if i do go for yes**

 **for now, im going to chew gum, listen to undertale ost, and write**

 **ADIOS EVERYONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

School is starting in a mere week and I'm only halfway done with my art homework. Fucking hell! Why can't I get the other eye right?! I sighed, falling back against my pillows. I've been drawing Emil for over five hours and I can't get the eye right. Someone kill me now. Or magically gift me a pencil that can copy and paste. The latter would be nice. Cake would also be nice. I abandoned my drawing to go downstairs and get some of the cake. When I arrived, Mathias was throwing the cake box out.

"Mathias?" I looked at him. "Did you eat the rest of the cake?" He froze in his spot and whipped his mouth.

"No! Of course not, Lu! It, it was Berwald! I was cleaning up after him!" Mathias' hands were up in defense. A distant 'No I didn't' traveled into the kitchen. Mathias groaned and cursed at Berwald. He deflated and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I ate it. Please don't hurt me!" Mathias hid his face behind his hands. "At least, not in the face. I don't mind if you hit me anywhere else." Mathias winked at me. My face heated up and I stormed out of the room.

"Get me some cake!" I yelled as I stormed up the stairs. I wasn't actually angry, I was just, flustered from what Mathias said. I heard the door open and close. He was actually going out to get me cake? How sweet! Hope he was getting that chocolate mousse. That was amazing. My mouth was starting to water after just thinking about it. It might take some time for him to get the cake. The store was quite popular. I might as well pass time by finishing this drawing of Emil for class.

* * *

Where the hell was he? I know that the store was popular and he gets lost very easily, but couldn't he call or text me saying it was going to take some time? It's been almost two hours since he left! Speaking of texting, he hasn't even read my messages! Yes, dear reader, his phone could have died or he shut it off, but why? What if he was waiting for a fresh cake? That would be so sweet. I can imagine it: Mathias in the bakery, patiently waiting at a table on his phone for a fresh cake, all for me! Hopefully, all for me.

During the time Mathias had been out, I managed to get the picture done. That was nice. From downstair I heard the phone ringing. "Call from Bellevue Hospital Center" the phone said. Wait, the hospital? I raced downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said into a phone.

"Are you one of Mr Mathias Kohler roommates?" The receptionist asked me. Oh god.

"Yes, I'm his roommate Lukas Bondevik. What happened?" My voice was shaky.

"Sir, your friend Mathias has been a victim of a hit and run, he's been badly injured." I almost dropped the phone.

"How bad?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"I am not allowed to tell you sir. But you may come and ask the doctor." I gulped and nodded.

"Thank you for calling." I hung up and raced to get ready. Oh god Mathias was injured. Fuck. How was everyone else going to react?! Berwald and Tino must have traveled in one car, because Tino's car was still in the driveway. I grabbed his keys and raced to the hospital. I was directed to Mathias' room.

I almost cried on the spot. Mathias' left leg was up in the air, and it looked really twisted. His head bandages were being re-done. Probably because they were soaked with his blood. I turned to the doctor and he greeted me. I just skipped pleasantries.

"What was his Glasgow Coma Score, sir?" I asked. I wanted to know myself how bad it was.

"Pardon?" The doctor looked at me.

"His Glasgow Coma Score. What was it?"

"One plus three plus three, total seven." The doctor told me. Seven?! Oh god this is not good at all. I thanked the doctor and went to Mathias' bedside. It was difficult to get to the bed, for there were multiple machines hooked up to him. Mathias was out cold. When was he going to wake up? I ended up staying there until visiting hours were over. I quietly drove back home in Tino's car. Berwald's car was in the driveway. They must have gotten home while I was out. It was now 8:45. God would Tino be on my ass. I tried my best to enter the house quietly. I was doing great until I tripped over the remote.

"LUKAS!" Tino stormed out of his room, Berwald following behind. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Hospital." I mumbled.

"What? Why were you at the hospital? And is Mathias hiding outside?" He went over to the window. God he was acting like my mom.

"He's, he's the reason I went. Mathias was a victim of a hit and run." Tino and Berwald gasped.

"We have to see him. Now!" Tino gathered his things.

"Visiting hours are over." I sighed.

"Not when your mom works reception at night!" Tino smiled. "Come on, we're going to the hospital. Belleveue, right?" I nodded. Berwald grabbed the car keys and we all clammered into his car. We arrived sooner than I thought. Maybe because no one was in our way.

Tino ran into the hospital ahead of us. "Hi mom! A friend of ours is currently in the hospital, could we pretty please see him?" He gave his mom puppy eyes.

"I can't say no to that face!" The woman smiled and gave us Mathias' room. I already knew it, so I directed the other two there. Mathias looked the same as he did before, and I wanted to puke and cry at the same time. The only sounds that filled the room were the heart monitor and his shallow breathing. I took a deep breath and sat in one of the chairs. I knew it had only been a few hours after the accident, but his leg still looked like shit. Hell, I think it got more twisted than before. I should clarify: it's not his whole leg. The injury was below his left knee. Or above it. I couldn't tell.

Tino actually cried. What an open book he was. Berwald just stood there, expression unreadable. Like always. Well, to him at least. Tino was the only one who knew his facial expressions. In all honesty, I just wanted to leave. Yeah, Mathias is my friend I know. And if I left him at probably his most vulnerable state. And I would forever be burdened with leaving Mathias' side. When I was younger, we both made a promise to never leave the others side. Even if we had a big argument. We would never leave. But I just want to leave because I'm tired as hell.

I could probably go to sleep here. Just for a bit. Tino would wake me up, right?

* * *

Tino didn't wake me up. That bastard. Here I am in the hospital with a sore as hell back because Tino didn't fucking wake me up. And neither did the staff. Actually, they even gave me breakfast. Tino was probably behind this. He probably asked his mom to not disturb me. Well, at least I didn't break my promise with Mathias, right? I didn't leave!

I didn't leave the hospital until Tino came in to check on the both of us. I was past my anger, so I didn't do yell at him. We drove home in silence. I really did want to yell at him, but I couldn't find what to say. The trees flew by in a colorful blur.

* * *

Everything is so, so dark. So black. Why can't I see anything? Why am I in pain? What happened? Where am I? I hope nothing happened to Lukas. I hope I don't die. I don't want to leave Lukas. It would break his heart. God, I'm in so much pain.

Try to remember. I was out. Why? Why was I out? Oh, right. I ate the last piece of cake and told him I would get some. I took my nice car. There were so many cars outside… I had to park a block away. I went inside, but forgot my money. So I went back to get the money. Right, right. Someone said my car was nice. I thanked them. I had my money, so I went back inside. The line was so so so long, like usual. It's a fantastic bakery! I waited 30 minutes to get to the front.

The cashier girl kept flirting with me. Twirling her golden hair and batting her dark eyelashes. Playfully pouting with her plump lips. But I didn't flirt back. Now thinking of it, she was familiar…. Oh right! It was Bella Mayes! Jan's little sister. She has the biggest crush on me. It's so obvious. The crush is oozing out of her like blood. I wonder if my crush on Lukas is that obvious…

Anyway, I got the cake. I paid. And I left. After that? Well, the only thing I heard was sirens. Were those sirens for me? God, I hope not! But, what if they were..? Am, am I in the hospital? I mean, that would explain the beeping. And whirring. And the multiple voices. Wait, do I hear Lukas? Lukas! Lukas can you hear me?!

"God...bad...don't...Please.." God bad don't please? What's that supposed to mean? Ow… I think I was just pricked.. God, I feel tired…. Everything is so, so dark… It..the dark...feels inviting….

* * *

 **And that my friends is the end of chapter 8! Also Im back yes hello.. funfact: ive had this chapter basically done for a long time**

 **Im sorry ive been gone... ive,, uh,, been busy with things (overwatch) (mchanzo)**

 **The idea of this chapter with mathias was taken (sorta) from my friendo ReluctantOwl. shes on ff! Read her story 'oh' i love it so muc**

 **also, my friend has a fanfic coming out tomorrow,,, but idk her ff or what its gonna b called... BUT ITS A FAKE DATING AU! everyone loves them**

 **Thank u all so much for the kind comments! and goawayi'mreading: u got my attention at gay**

 **I think i might start responding to reviews**

 **Hetaliancupcake: AAAAA! THANKS U SO MUCH! and yes mathias is so gay he cant control it**

 **Tahrodiis Tafiir: thANK! and i think ur the first person to have found this from insta...**

 **Canawesomeguest: i am a big ass meme and i had to put big ass memes in here (there mite be a harambe thing in the future)**

 **rn im listening to Northern Lights. Recently, Ive made an oc named Chae Haneul but he likes to b called Koi... and hes GAY and korean and does k pop dance covers and gets mistaken ad jungkook aLL THE T IM NE**

 **im also supposed to be learning dope but?im lazy? why does my dance teacher trust me with teaching the class... the class doesnt even know how to do a step ball change or a pada beret... and no one is open with dancing they all b scared to do something as simple as a small booty shake...**

 **yea im back in school**

 **have a good day/afternoon/evening/night!**

 **-prusshit**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there my dear readers! How are you doing? I've been doing fine, and I've been thinking about this for a bit and I've finally come to a decision. Lately, I have fallen away from the Hetalia fandom. The only things for a while that was keeping me in it were videos and fanfictions, which have become scarce for me to find good ones that I haven't seen thirty thousand times. With my gigantic bias towards the Nordics in this fandom, I couldn't find anything good in my opinion for Hetalia. So I started watching a new show: Haikyu! And I love it so much. Haikyu! has become my main fandom. If you haven't seen Haikyu!, I recommend it. The show is absolutely amazing in my opinion and for the longest time, I never thought I would like sports anime. I've been able to keep myself in the fandom by reading fictions and roleplaying with my friend.**

 **I am really sorry to abandon this story, but I'm not having that much fun writing this anymore. I'm in too deep for Haikyu! and let me tell you: If this website had a Haikyu! section, I would still be writing. But it doesn't. That doesn't mean I'll be writing over on Ao3, however.**

 **I am really sorry to drop this story on where it is. I was going to have Mathias wake up at the end of the next chapter and he was going to apologize for not getting the cake to Lukas and Lukas would cry. He, Mathias, would also have to get a prosthetic on his left leg. Progression would happen and the main problem would arise. Bella would be trying to fight for Mathias' heart, not knowing that he is gay as the day is long. The boys almost kiss a few times, but something happens every single time, preventing them to do so. Eventually, they would kiss, right in front of Bella, on New Years Eve when the ball drops. That was the main story plot.**

 **Again, I am very sorry about this... I liked writing this and I will keep writing it. Maybe one day I'll come back with a finished story and better writing style. If I kept writing the story, you guys would see some weird things. I am in the middle of my Advanced English class and we're learning so much.**

 **I want to end this note on a positive tone, so I'll tell you what I've been doing. I've been sucked into the K-pop fandom (mainly BTS). I even learned a dance to their song Fire and a few fanchants. Not only have I fallen into K-pop hell, I've fallen back into The Maze Runner hell. Maybe a few hours ago did I just finish The Fever Code (I STARTED IT HALF A DAY AGO!). AND OTHER THINGS I'VE FALLEN INTO! YURI ON ICE! HHHOLY SHIT gUYS. It's so gay. As I'm typing this, I'm listening to 'On Love: Eros'.**

 **I love you guys and you have been great. You guys can find me here:  
Instagram: prussiiiaa **

**Tumblr: prusshit**

 **Have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night guys!**

 **-Lauren (aka Pru)**


End file.
